


dinner?: post 2x16

by prettypilots



Series: malec in 2b [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: this is late cause i forgot to post it





	dinner?: post 2x16

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after season 2, episode 16

Alec sighed and leant back in his chair with his office door closed. He rarely closed it but it had been a long day and the last thing he needed was more Shadowhunter's coming to him with their problems. He subconsciously rubbed his eyes before noticing an income text from Magnus,

_**are you still at the institute?** _

Alec smiled. When he had first started to date Magnus they would often text each other but Alec would always get frustrated that Magnus would never seem to use any capitol letters. However, over time he had learnt to love it and now he found it cute. Alec quickly typed out a response, knowing he shouldn't get distracted but at the same time he was still debating whether to tell Magnus about the Soul Sword,

_**Yes. It's been a long day.** _

Alec tried to get back to work but found himself waiting for a reply instead. He had decided to tell Magnus about the Soul Sword tomorrow morning, over breakfast. As soon as his phone lit up, he immediately opened the message and grinned. Magnus would always make Alec smile, even if he wasn't there in person,

**_want to meet for dinner?_ **

Alec checked the time, maybe he would have to tell Magnus about the Soul Sword a little earlier than planned,

**_That sounds amazing, where?_ **

Alec felt a little nervous now. He knew he should make his decision as The Head of The Institute and not as Magnus' boyfriend but when you're in love, your choices can be swayed,

**_how about the cape? i heard the lobster tails are pretty good_ **

Alec glanced around at where he sat before replying,

**_Perfect. Meet you there at 6?_ **

Alec held the phone in his hands, watching the 'Magnus is typing' status,

**_i look forward to it :)_ **


End file.
